The Path of 3 Shinigami
by Raiju Thunderreign
Summary: this is a story of 3 shinigami on a path for power


This is my first fanfiction so bear with me it is based off of a dream my brother, Ascerabus had.

I just ran with it.

This story is about me, Raiju, and my brothers Ellias and Acerabus who are twins.

I believe I should Probably give a brief description of me and my brothers.

I have a love of combat, and anything that involves my hands, but i also have a short attention span, so you best keep my intrest otherwise you will irritate me, I also have a short temper, but I am usually a nice guy to be around i'll try to make you laugh and crack jokes, but never question my abilities.

Acerabus likes dark demented things, he likes to conduct experiments, he is someone you definently don't want to piss off he wil not think twice before hurting you, he loves carnage (so we have to keep an eye on him pretty-much 24/7.) He also has an extremely bad temper. If you want to stay on his good side try to bring him something refering to blqck demon wolves (don't ask.) Acerabus is also obsessed with assasinations and silent kills.

Ellias likes to build circuits and gizmos of all sorts, he also has a short attention span, so he will probably zone out if it does not intrest him, he is really obsessed with ninjas, he is obsessed with hidden weapons also, you will either find him reading a manga or on a computer, he is also fairly calm most of the time, but he is extremely talkitive!

So I hope this little description will help you understand us a little bit better (P.S. these descriptions mainly fit our own personalities).

I will probably update the bios when new stuff hits me, so watch for more.

Chapter One.

One day after school on the ride home the bus wrecked and killed everyone on the bus. To our suprise we were all still talking to each other like nothing had happened. We started to notice that some of the others had started to disappear and we kept seeing black flashes. Then eventually just me and my brothers were left. Then a figure, in a black and white kimono with hakama carrying a katana on his side, all three of us at the same time smerked at said, "Shinigami!!!" Then the figure fell backwards and was speachless for about ten to fifteen minutes and when he finally spoke, he said, "How do you know about the Shinigami." All three of us then preceded to say in unison, "We watch to much anime." The Shinigami then says you have to go now, then I said no we want to go into the academy he then says, "I don't think so," then Acerabus says, "Call the Captain Commander and say there are three up in-commers who would like to join the academy." So he does as he is told and to his suprise he is told to bring us back with two other Shinigami as escorts.

Upon arrival we are told that we must wait in the 78th District of Rukongai. Where we practiced kido, so we would be prepared for the entrance exams, so after about a month we were sent after and to their disbelief we had more than doubled the amount of spirtual pressure we had previouly possesed. Then then notified us that we would be sent to the academy for the entranced exams in roughly a month. So to pass the time we decided to hold our own mock battles, we didn't really care who won it juct made the time fly by faster. When the month was finally over they came and sent us to the academy and put us in front of the Thirteen Court Guard Captains, it just happened to be a special occasion and the entrance test were preformed as mock battles insted of written tests (how lucky for us we had spent the last month in mock battles). We all three had passed with flying colors, and each one of us had two Captain take an intrested in us, for me it was Zaraki Kenpachi and Kuchiki Byakuya, for Ascerabus it was Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Ukitake Juushiro, and for Ellias it was Soi Fong and Unohana Retsu.

When we started classes we were in the advanced class, even though we were in the advanced class the criteria of the class bored us still. In a short time we all had our Zanpakutōs. So we entertained our selves by going outside of the Seireitei, for which we had to get a special pass from the Captain Commander. So after our first year was up we were top of our class. So it was easy for us to maintain our lessons, for the next year, but we were mainly focused on attaining Shikai, which can take a while. It took us the last three-quarters of our second year to attain this power, we tried not to show this power to anyone in the academy so we would only us this power while outside of the Seireitei in our training grounds (which we had to maintain a massive barrier to keep our training methods a secrete.)

During the break after the second year to the third year we got so bored we started to plan a way to go and get stronger out of the sight of the Seireitei (Since our barriers were getting to noticible and the Captains started sending scouts to examine the area after we left), so while Ascerabus and I were doing part time research at the 12th squads research facility, Acerabus went and got a hell butterfly (Which decided to be a loyal extention of his body.) Ellias and I were trying to get a schedule of missions that were going to the human world. When all the preparations were completed we took off to the human world, to find some people, the first one was fairly easy to find, Kisuke Urahara since he has his own shop. We get there and he says, "How can I help you." and Ellias says, "Do you have any Gigai?" He says, "Yes." So we can now go out and see our old friends (on seconf thought if we did that we might scare them to death which might give us away, so we'll hold off on the visiting part for now), but the next thing we did was say we need Banki training now, he then says, "I don't think you are ready yet," at that very moment we all summon our Shikai and say , "We were born ready, So bring it on!"

After seeing the released forms and feeling our spirit pressure he then decides to train us. "But first," as he starts to set out some ground rules, "You must obey all the training requirements that I set for you, and the others I shall set forth when the time comes. So you must agree to these rules or there will be no training, do you understand." So all three of us turn around and hudle up and we start to talk about the proposal, and then we turn back aroud and, "I say these terms are acceptable," so can we start right away. He then tips his hat and says follow me to your new home. So we follow him and he takes us to the living room and picks up the rug and opens the trap door to the training area. All four of us go down into the training room which was bigger than we thought. He then shows us to where we will be staying (pretty much just camping out). He says we can start right away, but first we need to meet three of your instructors. We all three go, "Huh," then Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta step out and greet us. After the introductions are over and done with he says lets start! (I probably need to go into what their training specialtys Ururu's training is endurance, Tessai's training is in kido (or spirit abilities), and finaly Jinta's is combat, just so there is no confusion or anyone lost)

We all start at different areas of the room I start with Ururu, Ellias starts with Tessai, and Acerabus starts with Jinta. So my speed is steadily increasing and I am starting to get better at evading her attacks with every passing hour. Meanwhile the twins are going at it as well Ellias is improving his ability to channel and compress his spiritual pressure, while Acerabus is working on combat with Jinta. So by the end of the first day we had complete one/third of this step of training so Urahara says, "Sleep well you all deserve it," while he heads up the ladder he thinks to himself, "These guys are incredible they completed a weeks worth of training in a day, there is untold potiential in these three!" So on the second day we are up at the crack of dawn and are doing our exercise's when Urahara says, "good you are awake come get some breakfast," so we go up and eat and with in an hour we are asking if the training can continue and the answer was yes. So one hour after we ate the training starts again. This time I have Jinta which was a great match too bad I almost killed him by the end of the day. Ellias went with Ururu and is doing as expected, Acerabus is with Tessai and is getting frustrated, so by the end of the day we had completed the second-third of this step. So the third day went exactly like the second day, except we switched partners again, and we all completed these last ones with ease.

This is the end of this chapter I will be workind on the second and post it when I feel it is ready so tell me what you think so I can fix it, if need be for the following chapters


End file.
